Welcome Back
Welcome Back, or how it used to be called, BFDIA 6, is the first episode of IDFB. It was released on September 1, 2016, exactly 3 years after its intended release date. This was the longest hiatus in BFDI history, with a length of 3 years. The main reason why it was not released was because of school, followed by their AdSense account (the income of profits via Google from YouTube videos) being banned on March 6, 2014. However, as of June 14, 2016, it was unbanned. BFDIA 6 has now been released in September 1, 2016, albeit under a different name - IDFB 1. Plot It starts off with FreeSmart making Video Diary Day 1,127, in which they will eat the gumdrops they collected over the past 3 years. When Pencil realizes that Ruby has recorded the diary with the lens cap on, she took it off, and questions Ruby how can she trust her if she mess up simple things like that. Ruby hide behind the gumdrops, saying that she doesn't know what a lens cap is, and says sorry to Pencil. Bubble explains to Ruby what a lens cap is, after taking it out off Ice Cube's mouth. After that, Bubble fixes the camera's angles, and records her talking about how she's going to eat all of the gumdrops, even though it has fallen on the ground, but she thinks that it's still okay to eat. Pencil tries to stop Bubble from eating it, but because the latter kept pushing her away, she failed to do so and Bubble ate one of the gumdrop. Book questions Ruby that if Ruby didn't know if what a lens cap was, Ruby could have recorded all of the previous diaries with it on. Hesitating, Ruby answers that it could have happened, but brushes it off, saying that she doesn't know, since the world is a strange place and that anything could happen. Meanwhile, Pin walks in on Fries farming potatoes and asks what Fries is doing. Fries explains to Pin that Fries is on his last fry, all of the others are either eaten by Gelatin, rotten, or burned by Firey. Fries says if he wants to survive in the harsh Yoyle enviroment, he better make more fries. Pin says how cute it is that Fries is gardening, which angers him. Bomby walks up to Fries, and Fries asks why he's here and points out that he hasn't talked in a while. He also asks how many lines he has in this episode, Bomby responds saying "Two!". Fries asks of Bomby to loosen some rough soil, but Bomby is confused and says, "What?". Pin asks what he meant and Fries responds saying, "Well, you know..." Back on Yoyle Needle, Match looks over the edge stating that viewer will never know what's happened in the past three years, or who got eliminated. Ruby says it was Puffball with 1,455 dislikes while holding up a paper displaying the results. Pencil asks where Ruby got the paper. Ruby refuses to say, and dangles it off the edge. Pencil attempts to get it but slips and hangs on the edge. The camera zooms out and shows Firey locked in a cage hold up by a chain. Bubble tries to pull up Pencil, but Bubble pops before Pencil could get up, resulting in Pencil falling off the Needle. Book says not again and tells the rest of the team to sprint down to the bottom of the Yoyle Needle before Pencil hits the ground. Book and Ice Cube are seen running down a spiral staircase. Ruby says she knows a faster way and jumps down the middle, shattering Ruby when she hit the floor. Book and Ice Cube reached the bottom and Book caught Pencil and tells her that everything's okay now, but not to act too rowdy next time. Pencil then tells her that it was all Ruby's fault. Woody is seen on fire from Bomby's explosion off-screen, and Ice Cube tells Pencil and Book that she's got to help. Book tells her that it's too dangerous, but Ice Cube ignores her and jumps on Woody, putting him out but melting Ice Cube in the process. Book says how selfless Ice Cube was, but Pencil tells her that now they have to recover Ice Cube at the HPRC. Book also says they need to recover Ruby. Pencil asks why Ruby died, but shrugs it off. Pin apologizes from annoying Fries earlier, but Pin is glad that he is growing potatoes. Pin remembers how she missed the taste of potatoes ever since they moved to Yoyle City, because potatoes can't grow there because of minimal sunlight. Then Pin asks how Fries is going to grow potatoes in Yoyle City. Fries explains that Tennis Ball made a special fertilizer that helps grow potatoes in Yoyle City's climates, called "Growtatoes". Fries says there might be side effects, but says that at this point, he's desperate. Pin likes the idea of "Growtatoes" and wonders what they taste like. Fries points out that the Growtatoes aren't for eating, they're for him. Pin remember that, and asks why is making friends so hard. Nickel shows up and says that her color disappeared, just like him. But Pin asks what Nickel's talking about since Nickel's always been monochrome. Pin says that Golf Ball could extract the pigment from Pin and make her new limbs since they share the same chemical structure. Pin then tells Nickel how amazing Golf Ball is and how she can solve everything. Golf Ball is seen walking with Tennis Ball across the street. Golf Ball says how she doesn't know anything. Trivia * This is the second in object show history to have a three-year long hiatus, beaten by another object show called "Mystique Island", where Announcer and Rocky were seen in. * The reason why BFDIA 6 suffered a delayed release was original due to Cary and Michael focusing on school, and then it was delayed even more due to issues pertaining to AdSense and Google's lack of communication of what the original issue was. * About one hundred parodies of BFDIA 6 were released on YouTube. * Jacknjellify has another channel named Zack Bone Productions, and one of their videos about old Stagecast SIMS, you can pause in the beginning and see a folder named "BFDI", with the date modified 12/17/2015, which proved that either BFDIA 6 or a special animation was being worked on. * Cary did almost all of the animation, but Michael did all of the audio, the new intro for BFDIA, and had lots more schoolwork. Animating started on August 17, 2016. (Source: Cary chatting on TWOW Central Discord) * This is the first episode of IDFB. * Firey was only seen a few times, in a cage screaming. (The scream sounded like the one from Crybaby!) * All of the characters that are in the TLC had been redesigned with the exception of the veterans, BFDIA contestants, 8-Ball, Firey Jr., Grassy, and Nonexisty. * Inside the Science Museum, there can be seen a dodecahedron with a spike, a motorcycle helmet, either a cookie dough or sponge block, a wall teleporter, a neuron, a sign painted in red saying "stop her", a companion cube with skulls and crossbones on it. * Inside the Science Museum, when Tennis Ball picks up the wall teleporter, Evil Leafy can be seen for a split second. Spoilers Note: Don't read this section or below section if you don't like spoilers. * Puffball is eliminated with 1,455 dislikes (a new record), due to her traitorous act in BFDIA 5e. Since then, voters wanted to teach her a lesson. ** This is however, never shown in this episode. * This episode is the first episode where Team No-Name is up for elimination and Puffball won't win the prize. * Golf Ball is the last female contestant on Team No-Name. * Firey won the prize with 1012 likes. ** This is also not shown. * However, there was no elimination during this episode, but a viewer voting will take place to determine one contestant to come out of the LOL. * This is the sixth episode to not have a Cake At Stake, the others are Take the Plunge: Part 1 (2), Cycle of Life, Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, and the episodes in BFDIA 5. * The TLC is revealed to have 5-inch thick walls. * The LOL is also revealed to have 5-inch thick walls. * Soon after TB attempts to use the Wall Teleporter, Yellow Face announces the viewer voting while halfway through a "BUY NOW" commercial. Gallery IDFB_Gallery_1.png IDFB_Gallery_2.png IDFB_Gallery_3.png IDFB_Intro.png IDFB_Gallery_4.png IDFB_Gallery_5.png IDFB_Gallery_6.png IDFB_Gallery_7.png IDFB_Gallery_8.png BFDIA5Votes.png IDFB_Gallery_9.png IDFB_Gallery_10.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:BFDIA 6 Category:Elimination episodes Category:2016 episodes